


[翔润]Impromptu

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: ABO初尝试！黑道爱情故事。但并不黄……内容欺诈（2016.08.22
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 2





	[翔润]Impromptu

樱井与松本向来不对盘。  
他们两人其实并没有什么尖锐的利害冲突，更不存在什么难以化解的情仇纠葛，更何况大野会与松本组关系其实不错，甚至称得上挺好。可大野会的二当家与松本组的小少爷偏偏视彼此为目中一粒根深蒂固的沙，成年累月地刺在眼睑里，取不出来，也无法忽视。  
大野会里真正的会长神龙见首不见尾，一年出现不了几天，每到被人问起，都会说是海上钓鱼去了。  
所以大权其实掌握在樱井的手里。  
会里曾有一段时间流言四起，说些什么樱井其实早已将会长暗地里处理掉了，如今自己大权独揽，只等有一日来取而代之。有人信了这番鬼话，旁敲侧击试图向樱井表忠心。据说当时樱井听完他的花言巧语还挺温柔地微笑了一下，也没说什么话，结果之后人就直接从会里消失了。  
那年年会，晒得漆黑吸光的会长从海上风尘仆仆地回来，还带回来一条金枪鱼，足有半人多长。他举着鱼站在台上咧嘴一笑，澄黄的顶灯从头顶投下来，脸上只能看见一弯洁白的牙。  
台下受邀而来的松本组的两位公子看着那弯白牙翻了个白眼，特别整齐划一，默契得一如江湖传言。

与那他们那位黏软温吞的会长不同，樱井是个非常鲜明彻底一眼就能辨别出的alpha。  
可虽是个alpha，还掌管着日本数一数二的大帮派，但一旦将那些对待敌人处理事务时的那些手段方法按下不表，樱井依旧能够称得上是一个谦和周正的人。  
他绝不是那种无事生非无理取闹的人。  
他与松本的不合是有理有据合情合理，有历史渊源的。  
樱井第一次见到松本的时候对方还是个柔软好捏的小朋友，脸肉人瘦眼睛大，整个人比例十分卡通，像是昆虫，又像是根拟人化了的棒棒糖，看着格外可爱。  
虽说那时候樱井自己也没大到哪里去。  
可爱乖巧的孩子惹人疼爱，温柔全能的哥哥也招人崇拜。他们俩年纪尚幼还未分化出第二性别时的时候关系好得不得了，整天黏在一起，弄得松本的哥哥很是不开心，隔三差五跑去纠缠尚且年幼的大野会会长要他开除了这个长得像仓鼠的小豆丁。  
后来两个人长大了，松本在十六岁那年被他父亲送去国外念书。机场里他一双眼睛泪水涟涟，却还偏偏皱着鼻子咬住嘴唇不肯让眼泪真的落下来。  
樱井叹了口气拍了拍他的头，最终也只说出了声再见。  
之后不久，樱井就迎来了第一个发情期，变成了一个彻头彻尾的alpha。

四年后松本学成归来，樱井得知消息，连夜干完了工作，第二天准时准点地亲自开跑车来接他。  
不想却看见了一个全然不一样的松本从机场走出来。  
他眉眼长开了，变得鲜明而尖锐。头发留过了耳朵盖住脖子，挑染了几撮枯草似的黄色，手上戴着夸张闪亮的大戒指，桀骜与嚣张大咧咧地写在了脸上。  
他看着站在车门口的樱井，扯出半个大概称得上是笑的表情。  
他说：“哟，櫻井さん。”

人是会变的。  
樱井面无表情地坐在拍卖会的现场，看着松本以高出自己几乎一倍的价格拍走了那块他已窥伺已久的伽罗香。  
他虽中意这伽罗香，可以知道它根本不值这样离奇的天价。松本那家伙，只是想让他没办法过得舒心罢了。  
他转头看向不远处的松本的侧脸，一只手握拳却又最终松开。  
人都是会变的。  
他将那只手放回了口袋里。

若只是这些针对他个人的小打小闹，樱井大概也不会真正放在心上。他自诩是个比松本冷静很多的成年人，这么多年下来，除了某天实在心情不佳让人抢先一步夺了一套松本喜爱已久的绝版漫画外，也再没有其他什么反击了。  
可没想到他这次胆子竟然这么大，连会里的货也敢截。  
看着桌上条目分明的证据，樱井眉头皱得死死。  
他起先是并不想信的。尚不论松本是否真的这么不知轻重，樱井也无法相信二宫会由松本这样践踏两个组之间的关系。  
可这些证据令他不得不信。  
“齐藤，备车。”  
他随口就报出一串地址。  
是松本现在住的地方。  
齐藤眼恭敬地站在门口眼观鼻鼻观心，不去看他的老板一脸山雨欲来的神色。

如果可以，他也不想单独与松本会面。可没有办法，自家的会长向来指望不上，二宫又在这时候出国去了，得过段时间才能回来。这批艺术品三天后就得交货，他必须要问清楚松本将它们藏到哪儿去了。  
松本的房门合得紧紧，樱井拍了好几下都没得到回应。  
耐心一点一点流逝，樱井下手又重了几分。  
“松本，快点开门。”  
他已经连表面上的礼貌温和都懒得去假装了。出口的词句硬如钢筋，落在地上都能砸出不浅的印记。铁门被他拍得连同门框都在作响，竟有几分再不开门就要拆门的意思。  
当他终于失了耐心，准备打电话叫人来拆门的时候，那扇门终于打开了。  
松本的脑袋从里面探出来，面上的不耐与烦躁几乎要化成实体萦绕身边。他头发乱七八糟，眼睛还有些肿，一副刚刚睡醒的模样。  
“你干嘛？”他声音本就稍显黏软，如今加上睡醒的含糊倒是听起来有了几分少年时代的意思。  
樱井皱起眉，压下心中险些翻涌起的不合时宜的回忆：“大野会的那批货在哪里？”  
“你在说什么，梦游梦到这儿来了？”松本润一脸莫名其妙，翻了个大白眼就准备关上门回去睡觉，不想却被樱井阻止了。  
“松本润，我是想好好来和你解决问题的。你现在告诉我那批货在哪里，我就当这事没有发生过不再追究，你别太过分。”樱井面无表情，一双眼睛冷如寒潭。松本睡到一半被吵醒心情本就不好，如今再被这样的眼神一望，立刻火起，将门往墙上一掼。  
“你到底发什么神经说什么胡话，我听不懂你在说什么。扰人清梦还这么气势凌人，櫻井さん真是讲道理会做事——”  
他话还没说完就被樱井打断。大概联想起前尘旧怨，樱井竟推着松本的肩膀将他推入房中反手按在了墙上。他用小臂卡住松本的锁骨，脸凑上前去，鼻尖对着鼻尖，彼此之间呼吸都能感觉到。  
“别开玩笑了。”他说出的每个笔画都带着冰碴，“把你的小孩子脾气收一收，别以为我会对你一让到底。”  
松本不甘示弱地瞪回去，嘴唇动了动像是还想说什么狠话，却突然脸色一变，剧烈地咳嗽了两声，喘了起来。  
樱井以为是他又在耍什么手段，本不想管，直到他真的露出十足痛苦的表情，原本苍白的脸上也浮出两块红晕，呼吸逐渐加快，连手下隔着层不算单薄的睡衣也能感觉到散发出来的热度。  
他皱着眉，从牙缝里挤出几个字：“快……把你那失控的信息素给我收起来！”  
樱井一愣。  
先前没有注意，如今稍稍冷静才发觉，他大概是情绪太过激动导致了信息素暴走，先前服用的抑制剂强度不够，如今房内全是他那股柑橘与烟草的味道。  
他随即反应过来，有些吃惊地看向还被他压在墙上脸颊潮红的松本：“你……是omega？”  
松本皱着眉别过脸去：“我也从没，说过自己是别，别的什么啊。快点收起你的信息素！”  
他在樱井身下徒劳地扭动着试图挣脱桎梏，可由于体质，他变得越来越无力绵软。如果不是樱井的小臂扔固定着他，他怕是就要从墙上滑落下来。  
“这哪是说收就能收的，想必你家一定也没有alpha用抑制剂，我也没办法了。”他顿了顿，放轻了手上的力道，低着头沉默了一下，又斟酌着开口：“你……在易感期？”  
松本呜咽了一声：“那你还不给我……快点走！”  
“没知道货的下落，我是不可能走的。”  
他凑到松本耳边，看见了他鬓边一颗滑落的汗珠：“我不想乘人之危，更不想用alpha和omega来强迫你什么，只要你说出那批艺术品的下落，我保证离开。”  
樱井的喉头动了动。  
他已经开始闻到了松本的味道。  
而松本却依旧皱着眉撇过脸，丝毫没有松口的样子。他毫不放弃继续挣扎，可惜幅度越来越小，根本不能造成任何威胁。  
“我不知道。”他喘着气一字一句说，“你脑子有问题。”  
樱井头脑一热，冲着面前鲜红的嘴唇就咬了下去。

樱井不愿意单独与松本见面，一是不愿意见到他在面对自己时的那种似笑非笑的冷漠的脸，二也是害怕自己会失控，做出些不可挽回的事情。  
在他原本的预想中，那些不可挽回的事情大概是指痛骂他一顿或是与他打上一架，不过现在看来，可能得加上吻他一顿了。  
松本的嘴唇挺好看的，果冻似的红润丰满，吻上去感觉也相当不错。如今他被樱井轻而易举地按在墙上，整个人绵软无力，周身散发出的香草杏仁的味道正逐渐由浅转浓。  
樱井松开他的嘴唇，将人从墙上拎到沙发上按了进去。他欺身上前，跨过松本的腰，捏住他滚烫的双颊再一次吻了上去。  
松本在樱井的嘴下依旧呜咽着想要抵抗，双手不停在樱井胸前推搡。力度委实不小，大概还留下了几块青紫，可惜体质所限，樱井又正气急败坏，这些疼痛并不能制止他的行动，反而激起了他的征服欲。  
樱井的舌头顺着松本的齿缝狠狠向里进发，略过上颚时甚至带起一串疼痛，恍惚间让人怀疑他是不是变成那类舌上生出倒刺的猫科动物。松本的两颊被捏住，牙关无法合拢，唾液顺着大开的唇齿流过下巴流进衣领里。樱井的气味通过他的动作更加猛烈的侵入松本的大脑，这味道侵略性太重，击得松本几乎头晕目眩起来，他的身体开始不受控的颤抖，喉中发出低哑的叹慰。松本坐上了他的小腹。

樱井听见了。他的眼角微微伸出一道笑纹，放松了捏着松本脸颊的手。  
然后下一秒就被松本用脑袋撞得眼冒金星。  
松本一只手捂着脑袋，一把将樱井按在了沙发上，刚刚那一下实在是太过用力，他自己也有些眩晕。樱井的嘴唇被他咬破了，此时正可怜巴巴地流着血。两人的位置一下子颠倒了过来，“櫻井さん，你果然有病。”松本抹了一把嘴唇，依旧气喘吁吁。他还在不可自控地向外冒着气味，声音甜腻，整个人如同像块美味至极的奶油蛋糕。  
“要发情，找别人去。”奶油蛋糕双目水润眼眶泛红，说出的话却携着寒风与冰块。他举起手朝樱井脸上狠狠砸了一拳。  
樱井的颊上立刻浮起一片泛黄的肿印。  
松本砸完这一拳，心情好了很多，他哼了一声，摇摇晃晃地从樱井身上起来。房内信息素实在浓重到难以忽视，他腿还软着，起身的动作有些怪异。  
还没走两步，就又被按倒了。  
樱井这次手下再没留情，即使地上铺了厚实的地毯，脑袋猛地一下砸上去，还是着实让人受不了，他皱着眉难受了好一会儿，还没睁开眼睛，肚子便又被打了一拳。樱井先前被他那一拳彻底激起了血性，双目赤红地罩在松本身上，全无了平日里平稳温文的样子。  
像个野兽。  
松本咳了两声，笑了起来。  
他们两人在松本客厅的地上扭打了起来。  
他们小时候没打过架，现在倒是打得像两个小孩子，赤手空拳毫无章法，都是最简单粗暴的拳打脚踢。到最后还是樱井更胜一筹，他再次将松本拎着扔进了沙发里。  
两人竟然又恢复成了最初的样子。不过现在他们都鼻青脸肿的，头发乱了衣服也扯坏了，狼狈地互相咬牙切齿。  
樱井伸手去卡他脖子，松本一巴掌就扇了上去。  
打的还是最初的那边脸  
樱井揉了揉脸：“扇巴掌这种招数，不是女人才爱用么。”他伸手揪住松本的头发，用力往沙发背上砸了一下。  
先前说自己害怕自己失控的事情今天算是全做了个遍，虽然还不知道到底该怎么向二宫和大野交代，可樱井的心情还是一下子畅快了很多。他起身去找自己的外套，想抽根烟冷静一下，站起来才发现原来自己早就硬了。  
想来也是，在信息素浓度这样强的地方打上这么一架，要是硬不起来才是麻烦了。  
说到底他也是个alpha啊。  
他想起还处在易感期的松本，转脸去看他，却看见那人还保持着刚刚面朝沙发背的姿势蜷缩了起来，细细看来，还在颤抖。  
目前的情况看来，樱井可能还是赶快离开为妙。  
可他终究没办法彻底放下松本不管。  
他走上前，将松本翻了过来。  
松本眯着眼睛，一点一点缓慢而粗重的喘息着。他眼眶的颜色更艳了，红色向下延伸，泛过颧骨，酡红一片。  
“喂。”樱井拍了拍开始发烫的松本，“你的抑制剂放在哪里了？”  
得快一点解决，他自己也开始冒汗了。  
松本没理他。  
樱井耐着性子又拍了拍他：“喂。”  
松本不耐烦地睁开了眼睛，他眼神空了一会儿，好像正在聚焦。樱井站在一旁等他慢慢回神，不想却被突然拽住领子扯了下去。

松本的身上斑斑驳驳，全是樱井啃出的痕迹。红印从下颚沿着脖颈蔓延到小腹，看起来是一处也不肯放过的架势，唯独早已挺起的前胸上什么痕迹也没有，干净得带着恶趣味。  
松本咬着掌缘牙根泛酸，犹豫再三还是伸手摸上了自己一边的乳首。  
隐约听见身下传来低低的笑声，他闭上眼不去理会。  
打架实在是太刺激肾上腺素的分泌，松本从未在发情期以外的时候湿得这么厉害，樱井刚伸进去两根手指，他就已经情动得有些难以自持。  
空气里弥散着的柑橘与烟草的气味越来越重，它们像是蛛网一样覆在松本身上，叫人难以逃脱，几乎不能呼吸。  
他不得不张大了嘴巴，试图从这铺天盖地的压迫感中探出头来喘一口气。  
樱井终于听见松本放弃抵御式的一声低哑的惊喘，他皱着眼角笑了起来。

在被进入的时候，松本情不自禁的攥紧了樱井撑在他脸旁的手臂。不算太短的指甲在结实的小臂上抠出泛白的印记，他皱着眉落了两滴眼泪。  
皮制的沙发，大汗淋漓之下皮肤一起黏在沙发皮上，动作来回牵扯，很是不舒服。  
可他们也顾不上这些了。  
两人都忍耐许久，一场架打完又正是最最兴奋的时候。樱井一刻没等的抽插起来，动作大开大合，把沙发顶得吱呀作响。  
他将脑袋埋进松本的颈窝里，深深吸了一口气。  
蛋糕还是吃进了肚里。  
他真的没想走到这一步，即使在发现松本是omega之后也没想过。不过世事总是难以预料，现在这样，大概也说不上太坏。  
操弄之中，樱井蹭过了某个地方，怀中的人立刻剧烈地抖动了一下，发出一声黏软的呜咽。  
樱井心下了然，接着一下一下冲着那地方不留情地撞击。松本立刻抖得如同风中的枯叶，连一直不愿拥抱樱井的双手，都不自觉的搂上他的脊背。  
他的唇贴在樱井汗涔涔的肩上，口里胡乱叫他的名字。  
“樱——啊，翔くん……”  
樱井心下一颤，将性器抵住那块敏感的区域不再动弹，他将松本的脸从他的颈窝里拽出来，抹掉他眼皮上的汗珠问了一句：“你说什么。”  
松本被他停住不动的动作逼得指尖都酥麻了，眼睫颤着不自觉地去扭动腰想要逃过这过剩的快感。  
可樱井不让他逃。  
他扣住他的脸和腰又问了一遍：“你说什么。”  
松本费力的睁开眼看他：“櫻井さん，你——啊——”  
樱井重新动起来，动作比起开始更加用力，顶得他语不成句，只能哑着嗓子呻吟。  
抽插之间，樱井抵上了松本体内那处更加隐蔽的入口，松本一个激灵从快感中清醒过来，他红着眼睑攥着樱井的手，逼他停下来。  
“櫻井さん，不要进去。”他喘着气，脸上分不清是水是汗，嘴唇红得惊人，整个人带着那股性爱中的懒散与性感，可眼睛却重新清醒了过来。  
樱井不知何故烦躁起来，他伸手盖住松本的眼睛，将性器抵在那里发狠的摩挲起来。  
入口处本来较别处更加敏感，只是两下松本立刻变软了腰颤抖起来。可他没放弃，依旧抓着樱井的手臂，用变了调的声音叫他名字。  
“櫻井さん，不要……”  
“我没想进去。”  
樱井觉得掌心湿润起来，他猜想松本大概是快到了，于是冲着他敏感的地方更用力的顶弄了几下，随即感到下腹一湿。  
他松开了手。  
松本已经闭起了眼睛。  
泪水将睫毛润湿成一簇一簇，可怜兮兮地贴在眼睑上。他的双唇微微张开，整个人湿漉漉的，像是刚从水里被捞出来。  
樱井心里叹了口气，将自己从他身体里抽出来，撸了两下，射在他的胸腹上。

这大概只能算的上是一次应急性互帮互助。他们事后各自冷静的穿好了衣服，默契地对刚刚的事情选择了沉默。  
“我没拿你的东西。”松本的声音还有些泛软，他刚刚叫得有些大声，现在嗓音稍显沙哑。  
樱井看了他一会儿，最终点了点头，没再说话。

一天之后，齐藤给樱井送来另一份资料。  
这批货是樱井手下一个叫佐井的人负责的，他在现在这个位子呆了很多年，总是得不到向上走的机会，这次好不容易能负责一个大项目，于是便准备搞出点什么名堂。  
他自作主张联系了一家货源地，虽然定金比普通的货要高上一些，但整体价格却低了很多。他们一开始交出了一份质量极高的样品，说是因为数量有限所以要在别处订货。佐井被那样品和价格迷了双眼，也没彻查这店的背景便匆匆付了定金。他满以为可以帮会里剩下一大笔钱定可以得到褒奖，不想那家店根本是个骗局，临到交货日期，他们竟然携款逃了。  
手上虽然还有不少钱，可时间上无论如何也来不及了，何况现在剩下的钱也买不到质量足够的货。  
佐井跟了樱井多年，自然知道他与松本的龃龉，想着反正办不成事也会被处分，倒不如剑走偏锋搏上一把。  
“据佐井的手下说，他说反正樱井先生你一旦遇上松本先生的事情就没了理智，想来这办法大概还有50%成功的可能。”  
樱井抬头看了齐藤一眼，齐藤立刻闭上了嘴。  
他靠回椅背揉了揉眉心：“这是谁送来的东西。”  
“是中村先生。”  
中村是松本身边的人。  
樱井觉得自己的胸腔里大概被塞进了一块浸满了水的海绵，又湿又重，压得人有些喘不上气来。  
他张了张嘴刚想要说什么，齐藤就及时的补充了：“松本先生出国去了，可能有段时间才能回来。”  
“是中村先生让我转告的。”他看着樱井有些愣神的表情，将心里升起的一丝笑意狠狠踩了回去。  
“啊，还有一件事。”  
“什么？”  
“我们收到了一份礼物，不知道是谁送的，所以也不知道该怎么处理，所以现在正放在仓库里。”  
樱井转过头：“什么礼物？”  
“一块香木。”

此刻，松本正站在窗边抽烟。  
这酒店地理位置很好，他选的房间视野更是绝佳，从巨大的玻璃窗望去，那座救世基督像如同将他揽在怀里。  
他看着基督的眼睛，笑了一下。  
巴西挺好的，他老早就想来这儿看看了。  
只是可惜了，这次来得匆忙，没能赶上狂欢节，他很想看看那些花车游行和桑巴表演。  
不过这次没机会，下次也还会有，反正巴西就在这儿，他也不会跑。

樱井坐在飞往里约的私人飞机上。  
这样长途的飞行，时间本该是用来睡觉的。  
可他一点睡意也没有。  
飞机越于云层之上，除了天空本身，他看不见别的什么东西。  
他在十二小时内已经目睹了两次太阳与月亮的交替变更。如今太阳再次坠入云中，天空被染出一片耀眼的颜色，是熔金一般的景象。  
到了那时，见到松本，他该说些什么呢。  
至今也全无头绪。  
樱井是个能言善辩的人，像这样连腹稿都打不出来的情况，还是第一次遇上。  
算了吧。  
他喝了一口白葡萄酒。  
总会想到的。  
等见了他，他总会知道该说什么的。

二宫好不容易从纽约回到东京，一走进办公室，就被堆得老高的文件吓了一跳。  
他戳了戳身边的相叶：“这怎么回事，我是时差没倒过来？”  
相叶支支吾吾了半天，才低下了头坦白了真相。  
“哈？！都走了？！一个都不在？！等着我回来给他们做工作的么？！扣工资！发邮件给大野智让他扣工资！”  
“可是大野会长现在在海上，可能也……”  
“给我发！”  
“是！”

Fin.


End file.
